gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Rei Louco Aerys (Guia Completo para Westeros)
"Rei Louco Aerys" é um conjunto de três vídeos do Guia Completo para Westeros, uma série de animações especiais inclusas no Blu-ray da 1ª Temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado separadamente por Mark Addy como Rei Robert Baratheon, Donald Sumpter como Meistre Luwin e Charles Dance como Lorde Tywin Lannister. Sinopse Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon reflete sobre as ações do Rei Aerys II Targaryen e seu filho, Rhaegar, que provocaram a sua rebelião. Luwin Luwin relembra a captura de Lyanna Stark pelo Príncipe Rhaegar e a terrível injustiça infligida à Casa Stark por Aerys, o Rei Louco. Tywin Lannister Tywin Lannister se recorda do colapso de sua aliança com Aerys enquanto o último caía cada vez mais na loucura. Perspectiva de Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon: Aerys Targaryen foi o último de seu nome a sentar no Trono de Ferro. Conhecido por toda parte como "o Rei Louco", seu reino foi de instabilidade e terror. Os Sete Reinos estão bem livres dele e de sua espécie. Ah, ele pode ter aparentado ser um governante capaz a princípio, mas aquilo foi em grande parte devido aos seus conselheiros liderados pela Mão do Rei, Tywin Lannister. Podem ter tido anos de paz e prosperidade durante o reinado de Aerys, mas era Tywin quem realmente governava o país, enquanto Aerys espiralava cada vez mais na insanidade. As crias de dragão eram conhecidas por perderem a sanidade. Era o preço que eles pagavam por séculos mantendo a linhagem de sangue pura. E Aerys continuou mais que alegremente com a nobre tradição de foder as irmãs, vinda de seus antepassados. Com o passar dos anos, o comportamento de Aerys tornou-se cada vez mais errático. Ele se cortava com tanta frequência no Trono de Ferro que muitos se referiam a ele como "Rei Cicatriz" - embora nunca na frente dele. Rumores diziam que ele desenvolveu uma obsessão pelo fogovivo, e era conhecido por infligir punições horríficas àqueles que ele considerava inimigos, inclusive queimá-los vivos. Conforme sua paranoia e sede de sangue cresceram, ele teve uma amarga discussão com Lorde Tywin, que havia servido a coroa fielmente por vinte anos. Pelo menos Tywin foi capaz de deixar o trabalho com sua vida e fortuna intactos; as Mãos subsequentes do Rei Aerys não foram tão sortudas. Logo os Targaryens foram longe demais: o Príncipe Rhaegar sequestrou Lyanna Stark, filha de Rickard Stark, o Senhor de Winterfell. Ela era minha prometida. Ela era minha amada. Uma mulher linda e vigorosa. E eu a amava mais do que a própria vida. Rhaegar fugiu para o sul com Lyanna, escondendo-a em Dorne. Qual mal ele infligiu na pobre garota, só os deuses sabem. Brandon Stark, o irmão mais velho de Lyanna, ficou indignado. Ele cavalgou até Porto Real para confrontar o rei e exigir o retorno seguro de sua irmã. Ao invés disso, Aerys mandou executá-lo. Seu pai, Rickard Stark, também. Não havia muito mais o que se discutir após isso. Aerys temia que seus entes queridos buscariam vingança pelo que ele fez. Ele estava certo em temer. Aerys não perdeu tempo ao pedir pelas cabeças do irmão mais novo de Brandon, meu amigo Eddard Stark, e a minha cabeça também, é claro. Lamento que ele não tenha vindo buscar por si mesmo. Ao lado de Jon Arryn do Vale - o homem que criou Ned e eu quando crianças -, Baratheons, Starks e Tullys convocaram seus vassalos. Depois que nossa rebelião começou, os dias do Rei Louco estavam contados. Personagens *Rei Aerys II Targaryen, "o Rei Louco"/"Rei Cicatriz" *Lorde Tywin Lannister *Rainha Rhaella Targaryen *Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen *Lyanna Stark *Lorde Rickard Stark (mencionado) *Brandon Stark *Lorde Eddard Stark (mencionado) *Lorde Jon Arryn (mencionado) Casas Nobres *Casa Targaryen *Casa Lannister *Casa Stark *Casa Baratheon *Casa Arryn *Casa Tully Lugares *Porto Real **Fortaleza Vermelha ***Grande Salão **Grande Septo de Baelor Eventos *Rebelião de Robert **Sequestro de Lyanna Stark **Execução de Rickard e Brandon Stark Títulos *Mão do Rei *Senhor de Winterfell (mencionado) Diversos *Fogovivo Perspectiva de Luwin Meistre Luwin: Enquanto os rumores sobre o comportamento errático e problemático do Rei Aerys se espalhavam pelos Sete Reinos, Lorde Rickard Stark continuou a servir seu rei fielmente como Protetor do Norte. Sendo o orgulhoso pai de quatro filhos, sua filha Lyanna fora prometida a Robert Baratheon, o jovem senhor de Ponta Tempestade. Séculos de paz entre o Norte e o Trono de Ferro acabaram no dia em que Rhaegar Targaryen, Príncipe de Pedra do Dragão, sequestrou Lyanna. Furioso, Brandon Stark cavalgou até Porto Real exigindo a libertação de sua irmã e a morte de Rhaegar. Aerys o prendeu por traição e convocou seu pai à capital para resgatá-lo. Quando Lorde Rickard obedeceu, Aerys, agora totalmente louco, também o prendeu por traição. Lorde Rickard pediu um julgamento por combate. Aerys declarou fogo como o campeão da Casa Targaryen e pendurou Lorde Rickard nas vigas da sala do trono, enquanto piromantes acenderam uma chama debaixo dele. Enquanto ele queimava, Brandon foi levado à sala do trono, com uma corda de couro amarrada em seu pescoço enquanto se anexava a um mecanismo de estrangulamento. Aerys disse a Brandon que seu pai era um homem morto... mas que havia uma chance de salvá-lo. Uma espada foi colocada no chão, por pouco fora do alcance de Brandon. E quanto mais ele lutava para alcançá-la, mais a corda se apertava em sua garganta. Brandon Stark se estrangulou tentando salvar seu pai, que foi assado vivo em sua própria armadura. A corte inteira estava presente e assistiu essa atrocidade... Sor Jaime Lannister e a Guarda Real entre eles. Diz-se que o Rei Louco ria histericamente enquanto esses dois nobres eram torturados e brutalmente assassinados diante dele. Buscando livrar o mundo de todos os seus supostos inimigos, Aerys pediu pela cabeça do filho mais novo de Rickard, Eddard Stark, e do prometido de Lyanna, Robert Baratheon. Ele mandou uma mensagem para o Lorde Jon Arryn, que havia criado os dois rapazes no Ninho da Águia, mandando que ele os prendesse. Ao invés disso, Lorde Arryn juntou as Casas Stark e Baratheon em rebelião. Robert prometeu que mataria Rhaegar Targaryen e recuperaria sua amada Lyanna. Personagens *Rei Aerys II Targaryen, "o Rei Louco" *Lorde Rickard Stark *Lyanna Stark *Lorde Robert Baratheon *Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen *BrandonStark *Lorde Eddard Stark *Lorde Jon Arryn Casas Nobres *Casa Targaryen *Casa Stark *Casa Baratheon *Casa Arryn *Casa Tully Lugares *Porto Real **Fortaleza Vermelha ***Grande Salão **Grande Septo de Baelor Eventos *Rebelião de Robert **Sequestro de Lyanna Stark **Execução de Rickard e Brandon Stark Diversos *Julgamento por combate (mencionado) Perspectiva de Tywin Lannister Tywin Lannister: Conforme o comportamento de Aerys Targaryen se tornava cada vez mais errático, a tarefa de governar os Sete Reinos recaiu sobre mim, Tywin Lannister. Eu servia a Aerys há quase vinte anos e, como resultado, o reino havia prosperado. Os cofres reais estavam cheios, a terra estava em paz. Mas Aerys tornou-se mais e mais hostil - inveja do sucesso que muitos creditavam a mim. Meu poder e influência o incomodavam. O capitão da minha guarda pessoal, Sor Ilyn Payne, foi ouvido, um dia, fazendo comentários bruscos a respeito de quem era o governante verdadeiro de Westeros. Quando o rei soube dessa informação, ele fez com que arrancassem a língua de Ilyn Payne com tenazes em brasa. Eu desejava unir as casas de Lannister e Targaryen pelo casamento. Minha filha, Cersei, casaria com o filho mais velho de Aerys, Príncipe Rhaegar. Essa união faria perfeito sentido para ambos os lados. Porém, Aerys começou a perder a razão algum tempo antes. Em vez de juntar a família real com seu aliado mais leal e poderoso, Aerys escolheu insultar a minha família no lugar, indicando que essa união não era digna de Rhaegar. Em vez disso, ele escolheu Elia Martell de Dorne para ser a esposa de Rhaegar. Como se quisesse esfregar sal em minhas feridas, Aerys nomeou Jaime, meu filho, para a Guarda Real. A Guarda Real pode ser uma honra para famílias menores do que a nossa, mas é uma nomeação permanente que o forçou a renunciar todas as posses de família. Isso criou uma dificuldade em nomear um herdeiro para o Rochedo Casterly. Mas Aerys sabia disso. Eu já estava cansado das constantes provocações do rei. Portanto, eu renunciei ao meu cargo como Mão de Aerys e voltei para Rochedo Casterly, com minhas forças consideráveis. Quando Robert Baratheon se rebelou contra o trono, Aerys teve receio de que eu unisse às forças de Robert e me revoltasse contra ele. Ele se achou inteligente, e manteve Jaime bem próximo, como se estivesse me avisando. Ele afundou cada vez mais na ilusão, paranoia e violência. Ouvi dizer que ele ficou obcecado pelo fogovivo - uma substância que, depois de acesa, não pode mais ser apagada. Convencido de que tinha inimigos por todos os lados, ele não permitia que portassem espadas em sua presença, exceto as de sua Guarda Real. Infelizmente, isso acabou sendo um erro fatal. Personagens *Rei Aerys II Targaryen *Lorde Tywin Lannister *Sor Ilyn Payne *Cersei Lannister *Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen *Princesa Elia Martell *Sor Jaime Lannister Instituições *Guarda Real Casas Nobres *Casa Targaryen *Casa Lannister *Casa Martell Lugares *Porto Real **Fortaleza Vermelha ***Grande Salão *Dorne (mencionado) *Rochedo Casterly (mencionado) Diversos *Fogovivo (mencionado) en:Mad King Aerys (Complete Guide to Westeros)